Sleep over
by stevenxuniverse
Summary: Connie is sleeping over at the temple


Connie walked into the temple and sat on the couch.

"Oh hi Connie when did you get here?"

Connie looked to the warp pad to see garnet amethyst pearl and Steven warp in. "Hi Steven, just got here. Ready for the sleep over?" Connie said smiling.

"Honestly, you both are twenty two year olds! Do you really need to keep having sleep over's?" Pearl said as she walked to the couch and sat next to Connie.

"Pearl, of course we do! Your never to old to have a sleep over" Steven said running to the front door "Although I have to go get the movies from the shed and donuts from Lars and Saddie for the morning, I will be right back guys!" Before anyone could respond he was out the door.

Connie and Pearl smiled and amethyst and garnet walked into their rooms to put away the weapons they had collected from the mission.

Connie looked over at Pearl who was staring at the picture of rose. She always seemed to do that Connie thought. 'I'm getting tired of her doing this , she needs to get over it! Its not that I want her to, I just, well, she would be better off with someone else. Even a human.. Why couldn't that human be me.. Wait what am I thinking' Connie sighed "Why do I always think about you pearl."

"What?" Pearl said shocked by the statement Connie just made and looked away from the painting of rose.

"What?" Connie said meeting pearls gaze

"you said something, that you think about me.." pearl said slowly

"NO, I didn't mean to say that out loud, um, look forget it.. I'm just" Connie blushed and tried to focus on her words "I'm just saying, I'm um yeah forget it". Connie looked away to try and hide her blush.

Pearl had already noticed the blush and smiled "Connie you can tell me anything, what's wrong"

Connie looked up and bit her lip "Pearl are you still in love with rose"

Pearl who was shocked by this screamed 'WHAT"

"You heard me pearl"

"I wasn't, well.. why are you so interested?"

"Just answer the question" Connie pushed

"No, I don't love rose, I used to admire her and all, but that was just some one sided love. It probably wasn't real love, I used to think about her a lot while you and Steven were younger but shortly after I…I haven't.. I haven't thought of her. Until maybe a week ago, Stevens curls just reminded me of her, but my feeling aren't what they used to be, its in the past really Besid-" Pearl talked on and on about how she felt and then somehow ended up taking about foods and culture.

"Pearl, do you think you can love again" Connie interrupted pearls long speech.

"hmm, well I don't know, maybe. I don't know." Pearl blushed as she looked over at Connie. ' truth is Connie I want to tell you something. I have been waiting for this since you were twenty one, I..I love you Connie' Pearl thought this all in her head and couldn't bring herself to admit this to the girl.

"Pearl, I need to tell you something, I have admired you since I was a little girl, when I first began sword fighting, but these feeling only grew after I thought they would go away, I couldn't stop, no. I cant stop thinking about you pearl. I really like you and I know you wont feel the same. I know you wont love a human, I'm too young but I'm a adult and the more I age so will you so. Well I don't know where I'm going with this –" before Connie could say anymore pearl gave Connie a very fast and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hope you didn't mind that Connie, but I thought it would quiet you" pearl looked at the confused Connie and the two blushed while starring into each others eyes.

'Why… why did you" Connie fumbled on her words.

" I like you too Connie maybe its love or too soon to be, I know you probably want to give us a chance, but I do to. I don't think of you as just a human, I am trying to say well" pearl smiled at Connie about to continue but quickly got cut off before getting to speak with lips upon hers.

The kiss was soft and gradually grew stronger and soon Connie's fingers ended up in pearls hair and pearls arms wrapped around Connie.

The kiss broke with Connie blushing and smiling at pearl.

Pearl only blushed and kissed Connie again holding her closer to herself. Each second the kiss got deeper until.

"IM BACK CONN…"

Steven looked ay the sight before him and to both pearls and Connie's shock started laughing.

"Well me and garnet owe amethyst ten bucks. You couldn't have waited another year? Oh well, at least you both finally can stop staring at each other and blushing all day" Steven sat on the couch and Connie only blushed.

"I'm. I.. I'm going to let you two watch the movie' pearl said getting up and walking to her room door with her gem producing a soft light,

'oh no, what if she thinks this was all a mistake..' Connie thought. Pearl, you are going to um.. come back.. right?"

pearl smiled "Of course I am! I wouldn't want to miss this sleep over after all. You are never to old for them


End file.
